KingdomHearts Online: OCT
by Xylorta-XV
Summary: Welcome to KingdomHearts Online: OCT - the only chatsite in history that allows YOU to become a part of the action! That is, if you're ready for such chaos.... if not, I suggest you back away from your computer and run. You're still here? Then let's go!
1. attack of the fangirls

**A/N: Why does this chapter exist twice? There's a reason why, because THIS is the start of something new. I know you're going to be majorly confused as to why there's two KH Online stories. This is why: one will feature all canon characters - that's the original KH Online. This one, however, is KingdomHearts Online: OCT. OCT standing for Original Character Takeover. =D**

**Do you know what that means?**

**It means YOU can now officially be a part of the action. Just fill out the form below and post it in reviews, and then - ta-da! Kingdom Hearts madness with OCs. **

**Character Name:**

**Username:**

**Extra Info: **

**This story isn't going to ALWAYS match up with the original - but don't worry, folks - it'll work out perfectly.**

_

* * *

...attack of the fangirls..._

_[Xflaming-flurryX has logged on]_

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Hello? Anyone on?

_[Superiosity has logged on]_

**Superiosity:** I'm here for now.

**Xflaming-flurryX: **Anyone else?

_[FLOWER2the2nd!POWER! has logged on]_

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Anyone who's not the Grim Reaper's homosexual cousin?

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** HEY!

_[Keyblade_master01 has logged on]_

**Xflaming-flurryX:** ... Anyone I feel like talking to?

_[The~Autumn~Fey has logged on]_

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Oh COME ON!

**The~Autumn~Fey:** Savannah? Is that u?

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Who?

**Keyblade_master01:** Yeah, I'm not Savannah.

**The~Autumn~Fey:** Okay, that's obviously not you then.

**xflaming-flurryX:** Anyone I know?

_[sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN! has logged on]_

**Xflaming-flurryX:** ... Wait. I don't know them.

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** I'm Olette.

**Keyblade_master:** Lettie! =D

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Sori! =D

**Superiosity:** Sori? -lol's-

**The~Autumn~Fey:** DREY!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** ?? What's a Drey?

**The~Autumn~Fey:** I'm not a Drey - I'm THE Drey.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Well, I'm THE Axel. Got it memorized?

**The~Autumn~Fey:** Wait... as in Axel from Kingdom Hearts Axel?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Who else?

**Superiosity:** Sorry to interrupt, but Axel? You haven't seen number VII anywhere have you?

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Yes, he was annoying the shit out of me earlier. Go kill him.

**Superiosity:** -eyetwitch- You're so high-matinence.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** You still love me.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Thanks for clearing that up for Xemnas, Axel. [/death glares]

**The~Autumn~Fey:** OH MY GOD. Xemnas AND Marluxia?! What is this!?!

**Keyblade_master01:** Olette, you haven't seen Roxas at all have you?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Roxas is in Twilight Town on a mission anyway, you might have.

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Yeah. I was talking to him and Hayner in the Usual Spot... they both fell asleep though.

**Keyblade_master01:** Are they still asleep?

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Yes... :) Obviously you have an idea.

**Keyblade_master01:** You bet. All I need are some water balloons, a camera, and a paopu fruit or two...

**The~Autumn~Fey:** What are you doing to them?

**Keyblade_master01:** Lettie and I will send you the video. XD THEN we're sticking it on YouTube.

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Hurry before he wakes up!

_[sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN! has logged out]_

_[Keyblade_master01 has logged out]_

**Superiosity:** I'm glad I'm not Roxas or Hayner, at any rate.

**The~Autumn~Fey:** I'm with you there. But this is still weird.

_[lexicon(lover)xuki has logged on]_

**lexicon(lover)xuki: **OHMYGOD. Drey? Are you on?

**The~Autumn~Fey:** YES. Savannah, this is so weird!

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** What's weird?

**The~Autumn~Fey:** Axel - and Xemnas - and Marluxia - and Sora - and Olette.

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** What's with the random list of people from KH?

_[-reading&scheming- has logged on]_

_[heartofDARK&soulofICE has logged on]_

**heartofDARK&soulofIce:** Is there any reason that you find this entertaining at all, Zexion?

**-reading&scheming-:** I just do.

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** Wait. Zexion?

**-reading&scheming-:** Yes. Who are you?

**The~Autumn~Fey:** I told you!

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** You're really Zexion?

**-reading&scheming-:** ... Yes.

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** I'm Savannah, and this is my friend Drey!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** I don't know HOW they got on here, they just did.

**heartofDARK&soulofICE:** Interesting.

_[way2dawn has logged on]_

**way2dawn:** LOL, you will not believe how totally ticked off Roxas is right now.

**-reading&scheming-:** Do tell.

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** WE REALLY ARE IN KINGDOM HEARTS!!

**The~Autumn~Fey:** Aren't I awesome for finding this?!

_[S&R-V&M-D&Z has logged on]_

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Now, who is this?

**S&R-V&M-D&Z:** HI! [/waves] I'm Olivia!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** What the...? Do you know her?

**S&R-V&M-D&Z:** Do I know u?

**heartofDARK&soulofICE:** Unless you know someone named Vexen, I highly doubt it.

**S&R-V&M-D&Z:** Ehmagawd! VEXEN?!

**-reading&scheming-:** What in the name of Heartless...?

**heartofDARK&soulofICE:** ? What?

**S&R-V&M-D&Z:** Are you really dating Marluxia?!

**The~Autumn~Fey:** Vexen and Marluxia? Yaoi is sick - and wrong - and just _wrong!_

**-reading&scheming-:** ... As long as I'm not involved in such.

**heartofDARK&soulofICE:** I am not.

**S&R-V&M-D&Z:** U R, Zexy! I wrote this awesome fanfiction about U and Demyx!! XD

**S&R-V&M-D&Z:** Awww, really? U and Marley R so cute together!

**-reading&scheming-:** ME and WHO?!

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** NO! The only Zexion pairing I ship is Zexion and myself!

**-reading&scheming-:** ... Thank you?

**way2dawn:** I don't want to know what yaoi pairings I'm in.

**S&R-V&M-D&Z:** You and Sora. Duh! Though you and Roxas are kinda interesting.

**way2dawn:** ... Are you serious.

**The~Autumn~Fey:** Can we NOT discuss this?!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Thank you, Drey. =)

**The~Autumn~Fey:** You're completely welcome. =D

**S&R-V&M-D&Z:** Well, Xemnas is totally gay, especially after that awesome video I saw on YouTube!

**way2dawn:** What video?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** I know what video... Seifer found it as well.

**S&R-V&M-D&Z: **OOOOH~ If Seifer romantically attracted to Hayner?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** NO!

**way2dawn:** Ugh, no.

**The~Autumn~Fey:** You are REALLY getting on my nerves!

**S&R-V&M-D&Z:** DEAL WITH IT!

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** Don't you yell at my friend! D=

**way2dawn:** What video, Axel?

**S&R-V&M-D&Z:** AXEL!! I'm a total AKUDEMY fan!!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** That's it. I'm getting on fanfiction and seeing what's she talking about.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Our karoke videos, Riku.

**-reading&scheming-:** WHAT?!

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** It did? Yes!

**-reading&scheming-:** NO!

**way2dawn:** Awesome!

**S&R-V&M-D&Z:** Yay!

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** What?

**The~Autumn~Fey:** OMG...

**Superiosity:** Delete it!

**heartofDARK&soulofICE:** Don't!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** ROFL

_[Keyblade_master01 has logged on]_

**Keyblade_master01:** Puh-lease, if you want an awesome video, look at the one I got of Roxas and Hayner!

_[keY_of_destinY has logged on]_

**keY_of_destinY:** YOU DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW!

**Keyblade_master01:** NEVER!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Wow... this is why videocameras, fangirls, and Sora should never mix.

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** Agreed.

* * *

**Another double-existing chapter will be Star Wars: Revenge of the Nymph, but after that it's going original. **

**R&R loves, and send in your charries!**


	2. star wars: revenge of the nymph

**DISCLAIMER:** _The Organization is dead, right? Do you think they'd die if I owned Kingdom Hearts?_

**A/N: Is this similar to chapter 7 of KHOnline? Don't worry, it's supposed to be. =D However, I went and edited a few things. And apparently, Xemnas' weapons are Aerial Blades... **

* * *

**Deidre (a.k.a. Drey):** [/snickers] Oh, am I good or what?

**Axel:** WHOA! How'd you get here? And what did you do?

**Deidre:** Hmm... something hilarious, that's all I can say.

**Axel:** Like...

**Deidre:** It's a suprise....!

**Axel:** ... Just tell me already, I'm dying here!

**Deidre:** You'll see... I think she'll wake up soon anyway.

**Axel:** [/grins] Oh, do I.

**Xemnas:** [/walks in with a brownie in hand] Obviously you two are up to no good... and I don't want to know what.

**Axel:** It's not me this time, I swear!

**Xemnas:** Why is that hard to believe? [/takes a bite - or two - of said brownie]

**Deidre:** Yeah, no sneaking weed into the brownies this time!

**Xemnas:** [/freezes] WHAT?!

**Axel:** Weed... in the brownies?!

**Deidre:** Chill... it's not in there. Unless Sam went through with it without me...

**Xemnas:** [/glares at brownie]

**Larxene:** DEEEEEEIIIIDDDDDDDRRRRRREEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Deidre:** [/bursts out laughing] Make way, for her Royal Highness...!

**Larxene:** [/storms - no, flounces - into the room wearing a poofier-version of Tinkerbell's dress, a oversized hair bow, and glittery four-inch-heels that look like they belong on a hooker] WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

**Axel:** DAMN.

**Xemnas:** . . . Oh. My. God.

**Deidre:** Oh come on, you're never looked so good - and female - in your whole life.

**Larxene:** I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! [/grabs Xemnas' Ethereal Blades and chases after Deidre]

**Deidre:** AAAAAAHHHHH! [/exit, pursued by a nymph]

**Axel: **Agh... Xemnas, do something! He really IS going to die.

**Xemnas:** Like getting my weapons back?

**Axel:** Anything!

**Xemnas:** I'll go stop them. [/walks out down some random corridor]

**Axel: **And I'll go watch you stop them. [/goes down opposite corridor]

**Axel:** [/runs back into the corridor that Xemnas disappeared in]

_...in the Throne Room/Meeting Room/Whatever the hell it's called..._

**Larxene:** YOU - ARE - THE - BIGGEST - JERK - TO - EVER - HAVE - LIVED!!!! [/shoots lightning at Demyx]

**Deidre:** [/flies across room] YIIII!

**Larxene:** I'm not done with you either. The more pain you're in, the more fun I have!

**Deidre:** [/groans and sits up] You must be havin' a ball over there then.

**Larxene:** Oh, I will be soon enough... [/evil smirk]

**Axel:** [/bursts in] STOP FIEND! ... Wait. What are you doing? [/points at Larxene]

**Larxene:** I'm getting ready to advance on him and kill him.

**Axel:** Shoot, I came in too early! Okay, continue. [/leaves]

**Deidre:** AXEL! You're SUPPOSED to HELP ME!

**Larxene:** Prepare to meet your end! [/runs up to Deidre with Xemnas' Blades]

**Axel:** Okay. [/jumps out in front of Deidre and pulls out lightsaber] STOP FIEND! [/pokes Larxene with lightsaber]

**Larxene:** ...

**Deidre:** ... [/facepalms]

**Axel:** !!! Come on, die already! [/pokes Larxene harder]

**Larxene:** What are you doing, you idiot?

**Axel: **Destroying you, once and for all! You evil little Tinkerbell.

**Deidre:** [/bursts out laughing]

**Larxene:** WHAT?! THAT'S IT! [/launches herself at Axel]

**Axel & Larxene:** YOU'RE GOING DOWN! [/epic lightsaber/Ethereal Blade battle begins]

**Sam:** What the...?

**Deidre:** ... [/slides away from battle] Sam! Grab the videocamera and hide!

**Sam:** Of course!

**Zexion:** I'm sorry, but is silence too large of a word for you to comphrehend?! ... [/stops] Pray tell, what is going on?

**Demyx:** They're having a lightsaber battle.

**Zexion:** That's nice. And besides, that's not even how you fight with such a weapon... they're pathetic.

**Larxene: **PATHETIC?! You're pathetic, Zexy!

**Zexion:** [/fumes] DON'T CALL ME THAT! [/changes at her]

**Axel:** [/backs up] Since when does Zexion battle?

**Saix:** [/stands in doorway] Since when do you let Larxene completely obliterate you?

**Zexion:** Shut up, Saix-Puppy.

**Larxene:** The only person who NEEDS to shut up is YOU.

**Zexion: **SCREW YOU TINKERBELL!

**Axel:** Do mine ears decieve me? Did you actually defend me, Zexion?

**Zexion:** Don't become used to it. [/jumps onto Xigbar's throne]

**Larxene:** [/follows him]

**Axel:** [/summons a red lightsaber] May the Force be with you, Puppy.

**Saix:** DO NOT CALL ME THAT. [/summons a blue lightsaber and attacks him]

**Marluxia:** [/walks in] What is this, the Jedi council?

**Zexion: **[/flips away from Larxene] I find your lack of faith disturbing.

**Marluxia:** Larxene, terminate him. Immediately.

**Larxene:** Over my dead body!

**Zexion:** [/lightsabers clash in an epic display that rival the original Star Wars cast!]

**Deidre:** Yeah, I'm leaving... like, now...

**Marluxia:** I don't think so. [/summons a pink lightsaber (cuz it's Marluxia!)]

**Deidre:** Stay sharp! There's two more coming in!

**Xion & Luxord:** What - ?

**Savannah:** Make that three! [/electric slides in room]

**Larxene:** That's my move, bitch.

**Savannah:** It's mine now!

**Deidre:** Marluxia! I choose you!

**Marluxia:** WHAT?!

**Deidre:** Oh... sorry, I'm in Kingdom Hearts... not Pokemon...

**Luxord:** No bloody hell.

**Xion:** Do I want to know?

**Larxene:** UGH! WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE IN HERE!!

**Savannah:** Go rot in Oblivion, you demon!

**Luxord:** Here's where the fun begins!

**Marluxia:** Oh joy. We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life.

**Zexion: **Hey, what are you trying to push on us?

**Xion:** Oh, we're doomed. [/facepalms]

**Larxene:** Ah, the Force does have a strong influcence on the weak-minded! [/shocks Deidre]

**Deidre:** Ow! Well, I find YOUR lack of faith disturbing!

**Zexion:** I find YOU distrubing.

**Savannah:** Hey, don't be mean!

**Roxas:** Personally... I find all of you quite hilarious.

**All (expect Roxas):** WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!

**Roxas:** Okay... Sam? Deidre? Savannah? You can come out now!

**Sam:** Yes! AND I got everything on camera!

**Savannah:** But question... shouldn't Xemnas have come back for his weapon?

**Roxas:** Xemnas is really loopy, now that you mention...

**Luxord:** YES! He fell for the brownies!

**Deidre:** What about the brownies? [/takes a bite of one]

**Demyx:** ... Nothing...

**Roxas:** Oh, nothing's wrong with them? Good, because I sent them to Sora.

**Luxord:** Xion, I do believe you're correct.

**Xion:** About what?

**Luxord:** We're doomed.

* * *

**LOL. I love this....!**

**Okay, now to chapter 8, which will involve water guns, Elmo, aquaphobia, and of course, camcorders in bushes!**

**Luv, tayberry`and`roses**


	3. fire extinguishers and evil walls

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Don't own KH. Enough said._

**A/N: Aubade_ XI - Lexi**

**The~Autumn~Fey - Deidre**

**lexicon(lover)xuki - Savannah**

**chaotic+awesomeness=sam - Sam**

* * *

_...fire extinguishers and evil walls..._

_[The~Autumn~Frey has logged on]_

_[Xflaming-flurryX has logged on]_

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Oh, my God... that was NOT normal at all.

**The~Autumn~Fey:** Lalalalala...

**Xflaming-flurryX:** And Hayner went and hit me with his ice cream! COME ON!

_[lexicion(lover)xuki has logged on]_

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** Question: What happened to Deidre?

**Xflaming-flurryX: **Look, don't throw that at me, okay? I just got back from the crackiest wedding ever.

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** A wedding?

**Xflaming-flurryX: **Sora got married to a brownie... and Hayner hit me with an ice cream!

**The~Autumn~Fey:** Really? And how did that suit you?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Guess. I dare you to guess.

**The~Autumn~Fey:** Awesomely! Like how I am! Which is awesome!

_[chaotic+awesomeness=sam has logged on]_

_[Aubade_XI has logged on]_

**chaotic+awesomeness=sam: **What is WRONG with you?

**Aubade_XI:** Huh?

_[FLOWER2the2nd!POWER! has logged on]_

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Ohmygod, Axel! Tell Xemnas to SHUT UP!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Throw him out a window again!

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** I TRIED that!

**Aubade_XI:** LMAO, you threw Xemnas out a window?!

**chaotic=awesomeness=sam:** LOL! Niiccee!

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** NOT NICE! It SUCKS! HE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** That bothers you?

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Well, he's high! It wouldn't bug me so much if he wasn't high.

**The~Autumn~Fey:** .

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Deidre...? Did she get inot the brownies?

**chaotic+awesomeness=sam:** You mean these brownies? [/holds up brownie]

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Ohmygod, NO!

_[dance!WATER-dance!m has logged on]_

**dance!WATER-dance!:** I heard a rumor about you, Axel!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** What?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** You're not going out with Hayner are you?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** NO!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Agh, Zexion, you big fat liar!

_[keY_of_destinY has logged on]_

**keY_of_destinY:** AAAHHHHH! WHY IS THIS GIRL HOLDING ON TO ME?!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** LOL. Axel, your "friend" is bear-hugging Roxas and singing Christmas carols!

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Sucks for you. =D

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Go to heck, flower boy. Hang on a second, lemme get her...

_[Xflaming-flurryX has logged on]_

**chaotic+awesomeness=sam:** AUBADE! THE WALLS ARE EVIL!

**Aubade_XI:** Evil walls?! WHERE!

**keY_of_destinY:** Axelll! Don't!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** ... What's going on in there?

**keY_of_destinY:** Deidre has a fire extinguisher!

**Aubade_XI:** Around Axel? Oh, this will be good.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** ROFL.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Ugh! Deidre!!!

**The~Autumn~Fey:** HAHAHAHA, you're all covered in foam! HAHAHAHAHAA....

**Aubade_XI:** OMG - take a picture!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** It's like blackmail photography all over again!

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Blackmail photography?

**Aubade_XI:** Sounds fun. ;)

**chaotic+awesomeness=sam:** DEIDRE...! The walls are attacking me...!

**The~Autumn~Fey:** I SHALL ATTACK THE WALL.. WITH THE FOAMING RABIES CONTAINER!

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** Foaming rabies contain - Oh. My. God.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** did she just run into a wall?

**chaotic+awesomeness=sam:** STAY AWAY FROM THE WALLS OF EVILNESS!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** ... Axel, let's go.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Do what? Wait up!

**keY_of_destinY:** OH MY GOD! WHAT WAS THAT?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Oh my God... you guys? Sam knocked Axel out of a window with the fire extigusher!

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** GO SAM!

**dance!WATER-dance!: **Fortunately, he landed in the snow... but still! Poor Axel.

_[-reading&scheming- has logged on]_

**-reading&scheming-:** Question. Where's Xemnas?

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** He's gone!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** And Axel's not outside anymore!

* * *

**LOL, sorry this is so short. But don't you LOVE a cliffhanger?**

**The next chapter is probably another offline one, because they're going all around the worlds to search for Axel and Xemnas! In other words... Road Trip!**

**Luv, dance!TAYBERRY-dance!**


End file.
